


Braided

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Reader braids Jonathan’s hairWarnings: Its kinda sad? i guessRequest: Can you do a Jonathan Byers imagine where Y/N and Jonathan are watching a movie together but Y/N gets bored and decides to play with his hair,making a braid then Y/N steals his camera and takes a picture of him with the braid in.❤️ Btw love all you imagines ❤️❤️





	Braided

It was your weekly movie night. You two would come home straight from school, order a pizza, rent a movie from the local blockbuster, and cuddle up in his living room. This Friday, it seemed like everyone else had the same idea to rent a movie, so all that was left in the back of the blockbuster was Gremlins. Gremlins was a fun movie, but you had already seen it 10 times. If you’re forced to watch the same movie every time you babysit a kid, it’ll get old fast. But Jonathan seemed into the movie, so you were left to entertain yourself.

One thing you picked up from years of babysitting was the perfect braid. You could do a dutch, french, fishtail, the waterfall, the milkmaid, name it you could do it. Lucky for you, Jonathan was very unobservant when it came to his hair. He could have all his hair shaved off and he wouldn’t notice.

During the movie, you’d gently play with his hair absentmindedly. His hair was softer than it appeared, and was very easy to run your fingers through. You started to unconsciously twist his hair into a simple braid as the movie went on. His hair was too short for a full braid, so instead the braids were small and sprout like. By the time the movie was over, his whole head was covered in tiny braids.

Jonathan didn’t notice his change in hairstyle until he reached up out of habit to run his fingers through his hair. He turns to you giving you a knowing look, and you return with a shit eating grin

“(Y/n), what did you do to my hair?”

“Just a bit of landscaping babe,” you look up at him with a smile “Are you mad at me?”

“I’m going to check before I give you a firm answer” as he slipped away to the bathroom, an idea came to mind. You snuck into his room, and grabbed his camera. Quietly, you waited outside the bathroom for him to exit. You could hear him laughing at how ridiculous he looked. The second the door opened and he exited, you snapped a quick picture of his new hairdo. Upon hearing the click from his camera, Jonathan reached towards you to grab back the photo and his camera, and you started to run. But unfortunately for you, Jonathan had the longer legs, out of the two of you, so it was easy for him to catch up.

“Babe! Let me have this photo! You never let me take pictures of you, I need at least one.” you wanted at least one picture of him from your date nights.

“You can keep it, just don’t show it to anyone, okay?” he seemed almost insecure about the photo, so you promised to keep it to yourself.

“Baby you know me, I wont. Come on, I’ll help you take those braids out, I know you won’t be able to on your own.”

————————————————————–

Here is a short little fic for yall! If you want to be added to the tag list feel free to dm me! Requests are open, feel free to drop a request in my ask box. Please do not reupload any of my stories! Gif is not mine. Feedback is welcome and very wanted! Some Steve fics or more Jonathan will be up next.


End file.
